


fools in love

by eg1701



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Confessions, Dentistry, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, and i love them, and they are so stupid, techincally, these two Do Not Communicate, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Greg is absolutely, one hundred percent fine with the love being unspoken. It doesn't mean he wouldn't like to hear it.(Or, the waking up after surgery and not recognizing your significant other trope but make it Tom and Greg.)
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	fools in love

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simple gal. I remember a fun trope. I let Tom and Greg make it more ridiculous than it needs to be.
> 
> i stole the title from a charlotte quote from pride and prejudice. y'all know why.

There had been a lot of information handed to Greg by dentists and assistants, but the procedure had gone well, and once Tom was a little more awake, then he could bring him home.

“He’ll be out of it for a little bit,” the had dentist warned him, “It’s good to keep conversation light and easy.”

Greg nodded, and plopped down in the empty chair in the room.

“Hi Tom. How do you feel?”

Tom eyed him. Greg thought he looked funny, mouth full of gauze and eyes distinctly glazed over. He didn’t understand how someone high out of their mind could still look pissed off at him. It was kind of impressive. Tom's ability to constantly look like he wanted to commit murder. 

“How the fuck do you think I feel?” he said, only it came out sort of muffled. Greg hid his smile behind the papers, “Where are you taking me?”

“Uh, home?” Greg replied, “I think you’re probably supposed to rest for the day. Take some painkillers before the good shit wears off.”

“You don’t work here? You're coming to my home?"

Greg looked at the door, like there would be someone there Tom was talking to, then looked back, “Me?”

“Yes. You.”

“The sight of blood makes me physically sick,” Greg informed him, even though Tom knew that and teased him endlessly for it, “So, uh. No.”

“They just let people in here off the street. That’s unprofessional.”

“Dude, it’s me. Greg. We live together.”

“We _live_ together? Like are we fucking?”

Greg sputtered at Tom's bluntness, “I mean. Yes?”

“Oh,” Tom frowned, “Am I gay?”

“Well no,” Greg shifted in his seat. He had heard about people getting like, amnesia or whatever hopped up on novacaine, but he didn’t really see Tom as the type, and he was _pretty_ sure Tom would kill him if he ever brought it up around him again, “You said you were bi.”

“Oh,” Tom said again, “I didn’t know that.”

“Well I mean, technically you knew. I guess maybe the drugs made you forget.”

“So you and I are together?” Tom looked him up and down, and, to Greg’s surprise, looked like he approved, “Huh.”

“Uh yeah,” Greg nodded, “For a little bit now. It was kind of a thing.”

“What does that fucking mean?” Tom asked, and put a hand on his cheek like it hurt him. Greg couldn’t help but wince slightly too.

“Well you’re not divorced yet. From your wife.”

Tom’s eyes widened, comically so. He looked down at his left hand, and held it up, touching his ring finger, like the light was playing tricks on him. He frowned at the absence of a wedding band. 

“No, you don’t wear it that much,” Greg said gently. He wasn’t sure Tom was in the right place to have an in depth conversation about his marriage and their relationship, but he also wasn’t sure Tom would let him take him home without a rundown on the past several months. Like Greg was sent to kidnap him or something.

“You’re kinda hot,” Tom looked him over again, “In like, a Lurch sort of way.”

Greg thought it was meant to be a compliment, to Tom’s addled brain at least, and he wasn’t really offended by it anyway. Tom had called him much worse. And if anything, Tom was the one who was into Lurch.

“Uh. Thanks.”

“I guess I don’t have shit taste,” Tom said, “So you _love_ me?”

Greg froze. He and Tom had been dancing around the word love for a while now. He was pretty sure Tom loved him, and certain he loved Tom, but they hadn’t actually said the word. That was alright really, fine by Greg. He didn’t want to make Tom say it. Everything with Shiv had fucked him up, probably more than he wanted to admit. He understood as much as he could. Maybe Tom had stopped believing in love in the traditional sense. Maybe they would just continue like this forever, never quite admitting it, but showing it instead. 

Because Greg knew, when Tom brought him coffee back in the morning even though he bitched about it, when Tom made him soup when he was sick, brought him aspirin when he had a headache, put money on his Metrocard without Greg even asking. Tom would leave an umbrella out for him if it was supposed to rain, would fix his tie, brush lint off his jacket, would remind him to take his clothes to the dry cleaners, and then have them dropped off when Greg inevitably forgot to pick them up. He’d sleep with one hand on Greg’s chest, rested his head on Greg’s shoulder when it was late, and they were watching shitty TV, and would brush his thumb across the back of Greg’s hand when they were sitting together. 

Tom had _shown_ Greg how he felt, he’d just never said it. And Grege didn’t want to be the one to cross that line. 

“Uh yeah,” Greg said, “Yeah.”

He wanted to say something better. Blow it off. Make a joke. But his brain was a little fuzzy, like he was the one on drugs and not Tom.

“Fucking really?”

“Yeah.” Greg nodded, “It’s complicated.”

“It’s not though,” Tom said after a very long moment, “It’s not. It’s just love.”

“Do- do you love me?”

“Guess so,” Tom replied casually and shrugged, “I’ll let you know when I remember who you are though.”

Greg stood up and came over, kissed Tom on the top of the head and smiled, “Let’s go home.”

***

“Hey man,” Greg said, when he saw Tom stir from his nap, “How do you feel?”

“Alright,” Tom pushed himself up, “What time is it?”

“Just after five. You slept for like an hour.”

“Can I take more shit?”

“Uh yeah,” Greg jumped up and dug around on the table, “I’ll get you some water. Here’s the bottle.”

“Thanks,” Tom popped the lid off, “I have no memory of getting here.”

“You were pretty out of it,” Greg replied, heading into the kitchen. He filled up and glass, grabbed a fresh ice pack from the freezer and returned, setting it down in front of Tom, “You thought I was the nurse.”

“With your squamish stomach?”

“Yeah right?” Greg smiled, “You were out of it. You asked me if you were gay.”

Tom groaned, “That’s embarrassing. Can only hope you’ll use that one against me for-fucking-ever.”

“Tom can I ask you something?”

Tom looked up at him. He looked a little worse for the wear, and now wasn't the time. Greg knew now wasn’t the time.

“Yeah?”

“You asked me, in the office, if I loved you.”

“Did I?”

Greg nodded, “Uh huh. And I asked you if you loved me.”

“What did I say?” Tom frowned. Greg thought he was probably trying to remember the conversation and coming up blank. He sounded slightly worried, Greg thought, but like he was doing his best not to show it.

“You said you guessed so, but you’d tell me when you remembered who I was. You don’t have to tell me anything, I just thought you might want to know.” 

“I didn’t,” Tom grimaced, and Greg didn’t think it was out of pain, “Fuck me.”

“Probably not for another day or so.”

Tom chuckled. The joke was weak, and Greg was just hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Fuck,” he said again, “I mean I do, obviously, love you.”

“I know,” Greg said.

“Did you just fucking Han Solo me?”

Greg laughed, “I guess so. But I did know. It’s clear, from the way you act. The things you do. I know.”

“Well that’s anticlimactic.”

“Sorry,” Greg sat down next to him. Tom picked up the ice pack and pressed it against his cheek, shutting his eyes as he did, “I just. I wanted to hear you say it I guess.”

Saying it made Greg realize it was true. He’d never been loved by anybody like this before. The little fooling around in college was nothing compared to this. This was the kind of love you dreamed about he guessed. That was kinda sappy. He’d never been a romantic or anything as a kid. Especially after his parents marriage fucking blew up. 

It seemed like something made up. Unattainable. He and Tom both were disillusioned by love, just for different reasons. Greg still wanted to believe. He wondered if Tom had given up completely. 

(Though Greg would never had expected to fall heed over fucking heels for his boss, his _married_ boss. Life was crazy wasn’t it?)

He wanted to know, for certain, from Tom’s own lips that he was loved.

And that shit didn’t matter, because really, Tom was on _his_ sofa wasn’t he? He was happy with what was going on. Was it like, selfish, to make Tom say it? Shouldn’t he be content with the life he had somehow scammed his way into?

“I love you,” Tom said, “I’m not fucking saying it again alright? It’s just the way it is.”

“I love you too,” Greg replied, “I told you but you were high as a fucking kite at the time.”

Tom groaned, and leaned against Greg, one had still holding up the ice pack, “How fucking embarassing.”

“I mean it wasn’t the most embarrassing thing that you’ve done.”

“Shut the fuck up," Tom shook his head slightly, "I can't believe I told you out of my mind on drugs. That shouldn't count."

"I mean, I don't think you can take it back now. You said it. Like, it's out in the air now."

Tom smiled slightly, as much as he was able to, "I don't want to take it back Greg. I tried not to, but you fucking worked your way in. I love you."

"You should get some rest," Greg kissed his forehead, "You need to."

"I'm sorry I'm bad at talking about it," Tom said, "But I love you so much. I hate it but it's true and I don't even care. Is that bad? I mean... with everything, everybody rather. I did right though, I tried to ignore it. But I just can't anymore. I'm in fucking love with you so much it hurts."

"It's alright," Greg sighed, "Go to sleep now. The dentist will have my ass if you don't recover because you didn't sleep."

"Goodnight Greg," Tom whispered. Greg stood up, let Tom fall back down to sleep, and after a moment, covered him up with the blanket thrown over the back of the sofa. He stood for a moment, watching him settle into sleep and felt warm and gooey inside, fucking giddy like a kid.

Love. Who would have fucking thought.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have a common trope u like....and u want to see tom and greg....you could tell me. 
> 
> I also just translated darcy's little most ardently speech into tomspeak, and given how much i love pride and prejudice (2005) i'm not even sorry
> 
> thanks as always!


End file.
